


Wife And Wife

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brides, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Groping, Kissing, Korra & Asami Sato's Wedding Day, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Scissoring, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wedding, Wedding Dresses, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Finally, Korra and Asami are getting married. (Korrasami, Canon, Smut/Fluff)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Wife And Wife

Marriage was a big step Korra never thought would actually happen this soon in her life. Growing up at the south pole, under the training of the White Lotus, most of her thoughts to the future were to her duties as the Avatar, ensuring balance and peace lasted across the world.

And then Asami had came along. Wonderful, beautiful Asami. She had changed Korra so much in the past two years they'd been together. The world was so much more peaceful now, no threats, no adversaries and it was all thanks to Korra doing her best so she could have the best future possible with her girlfriend.

Girlfriend. That made her chuckle. She hadn't been able to call Asami her girlfriend for just over three months now, ever since they'd gotten engaged. Korra had been the one to propose, of course, presenting her girlfriend the necklace at the anniversary of Tenzin and Pema's own marriage.

Korra remembered how wide Asami's eyes had been, how utterly elated she had been. The tears that had streamed down her cheeks were so real, so full of emotion. She'd never seen Asami so happy in her life, and Korra hadn't been happier before then either.

After Asami had, of course, said yes, the CEO of Future Industries and the Avatar soon got stuck into planning their wedding. The venue was a small island resort off the coast of the Fire Nation, a tribute to where Asami's family had once hailed from.

Every other little detail had seemed to have flown by after that. Dresses, the cake, the music that would be playing, all of it had gone off without a hitch. Now it was the big day and to say both brides had been having jitters would have been a grave understatement.

Currently, Korra was in her dressing room, having fully been changed into her wedding gown and waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Korra had wanted to wear a suit at first, but Asami insisted on a dress. Korra couldn't refuse that, as she wanted to make this Asami's dream wedding.

Her dress was a beautiful silvery-white gown with a wide frilly skirt and blue highlights upon the bodice, waist and poofy shoulders. Her arms were covered in long gloves, just as white as her dress and there was a long, pure white veil trailing down from her head, a shorter veil just above it. Upon Korra's brow was a small tiara, which made the young Avatar feel a bit like a princess. She kind of was, in a way.

She remembered how much she'd been in denial about wanting to wear the dress in the first place, but now that she was in it, she wanted to wear it forever. Although, there was something that felt a little uncomfortable to her. The fact that her due to her rather well-built abdomen, the bodice of the dress was a little tight. The maid had done her best to loosen it, but Korra realised she'd have to deal with it. It was only a minor niggle in the grand scheme of things.

Just as Korra was memorising her vows in her head, she heard the sound of the door behind her opening, and a certain figure entered the room. Through the corner of her eye, Korra could tell exactly how it was, especially from the small glow of emerald eyes that flashed in the room.

"You look beautiful," Asami cooed in a rather loving voice, the Fire Nation girl walking over to her wife-to-be with a grin on her face. Her grin was so wide and so full of life, it was as if another spirit portal had opened around her and so many wonderful creatures and spirits had appeared from it.

Korra quickly turned away, blushing and shutting her eyes tight. Her mother had warned her of how bad this was. She only hoped the opaque nature of her veil would fully conceal Asami from view. "'Sami, y-you know it's back luck to the bride before the wedding."

The brunette merely giggled cutely, being rather amused. "Not when you're a bride too, you silly dork." She walked up to the other bride, pressing herself behind her. Her own gloved hands wrapped around Korra's waist, snuggling her. She then laid her head on Korra's shoulder, the tip of her chin pressing the younger girl's skin.

Sighing, Korra knew Asami was right. The whole bad luck thing was just a superstition, one that wasn't true. Sure, the world had spirit creatures, elemental powers, strange new technologies and ideas, but the concept of bad luck wasn't among them. She could see Asami now.

She smiled, turning around and gently opening her eyes to see her bride for the first time. When she saw Asami, her jaw dropped down to the floor in utter amazement of how Asami looked. If Korra was the cute princess, Asami was the beautiful empress.

Asami was wearing a similarly styled dress to Korra, with a much more formal and regal appearance with the design. There were various red and pink highlights on her dress, long gloves and veil, but the dress was just as white as Korra's, just as pure. She had a tiara as well, complimenting her regal look.

"Wow..." Korra could only bring herself to say, covering her mouth. Both women merely stared at one another, before Asami took Korra's hands and the two embraced, touching each other's foreheads. They couldn't wait to be married and to finally have a future together.

A simple tear trickled down Asami's face, which Korra wiped up with her gloved hand. It was not a tear of sadness, it was a tear of joy. It was a tear that showed how emotional Asami was, how strong her sense of happiness was.

"Hey," the Avatar joked. "You're supposed to cry during the wedding, not before."

"I'm sorry," Asami apologised. "I can't help myself... I always dreamed of my wedding since I was a little girl and now it's here... Oh Spirits, Korra, I can't control myself today."

"Neither can I, babe," Korra admitted. "I'm using all my self-control to stop myself from breaking down in tears as well. But we can save it for after the ceremony, okay?"

"Okay..." Asami agreed, nodding as the tears stopped. "You have no idea how badly I wanna kiss you right now?"

"Considering we're kinda breaking tradition by even being here, I wouldn't be against it," The Water Tribe girl made another joke, which made Asami laugh. "But, maybe just a really warm hug will do for now, okay?"

Breathing softly and nodding, Asami let Korra pull her into a tight, passionate hug. The Avatar's arms wrapped around Asami tightly, as the two brides held one another. Even with her great strength, Korra knew where and when to be as gentle as a kitten.

Relaxing in the gentle cuddle of her future wife's arms, Asami knew all was well. This was all real, she and Korra were really getting married. Everything in her mind was perfect and as it should have been. She only wished both of her parents could be here.

Pulling away, Asami looked into her bride's eyes, stroking her cheek and giving her a slightly concerned look. "Are you still sure that we should do this, Korra? Do you still want to marry me? I know it's not likely you've had second thoughts, but I just wanna be sure."

"Of course, I am sure, Asami Sato," replied the woman of her dreams. "I feel like my whole life has been building up to this moment. Me being here with you, like this, as a couple ready to commit the rest of their lives to each other. I couldn't have asked for a more..." Korra stopped, realising she was going to be a little cliche. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I do," Asami acknowledged, smiling brightly. "Mind if I stay here with you until it's time for the ceremony? I mean, we should get through our wedding jitters together, after all."

"I'd love that," Korra stated, holding her lover's hand. "Because right up until the moment we kiss at the altar, I don't wanna be apart from you."

"Neither do I," agreed her fiancee.

xXx

Sometime later, the wedding ceremony was held in the hotel's beautiful garden, a quaint little spring with flowers and plants surrounding the pleasant scene. Most of the guests had arrived and were sat down, awaiting the arrival of the two beautiful brides.

Eventually, one of the valet's at the door to the hotel gave the signal for the band to start playing their music. The string quartet that Asami had booked soon began to play a rather soothing tone, one that had a very spiritual, happy vibe to it, very appropriate for the occasion.

Then the guests rose as the watched as the two figures, all dressed in white made their way to the base of the aisle. Rounds of applause were heard as Korra and Asami started to walk down the aisle together, hand in hand, arm in arm.

Both women had their faces covered completely by their veils, but everyone knew it was still them. Asami was beaming beneath her veil, grinning in delight, while Korra was simply smiling, letting herself give in to the fact she was walking down the aisle with the woman she loved.

Soon, both members of the happy couple were standing at the altar, having let go of their arms and taking their places facing one another, with their arms held over their waists. Both women smiled brightly as their vows soon began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Avatar Korra, and her true love, Asami Sato in the bonds of holy matrimony and true happiness. This is a union blessed by the spirits around us and those that have come before. Let the bond that is formed today be one that is never broken, nor torn asunder."

Truer words had never been said. Korra knew for a fact that she would likely wish to be with Asami for as long as she could. She didn't want to imagine a life without her, a life without her light shining upon her sometimes fractured little world.

Asami was the same. Korra had been such a comforting presence in her life, having helped her to move on from the circumstances from which they met, when her father had been helping the Equalists and Asami was questioning everything about her life.

"Since the two women getting married today are of two different cultures, they had expressed a desire to be joined to their other partner in the traditions of their native people. They shall be joined in this manner, before the vows of love and union will be given and they shall be truly married. First, we shall begin the union of Asami to Korra, in the traditions of Republic City."

A small pillow was brought forward to Korra and Asami, with a pair of beautiful golden wedding bands upon it. This would be a simple, traditional ritual, one that Korra respected greatly.

"Avatar Korra, would you hold out your hand, so the bride may take it?"

Korra did as she was asked, holding out her gloved hand, as Asami held it in both of her own, symbolising Asami's joining to her. She knew that this was on Asami now. She was going to be made her wife and she was happy with that.

"Asami Sato, you come here today to take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poor, until death do you part. Do you wish to be joined to this woman and to care and provide for her in sickness and in health."

"I do," responded Asami, grinning.

"And Korra, do you consent to your marriage to Miss Sato, promising to be at her side as her lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to care for her, until death do you part?"

Korra nodded. "I do."

"Asami, please take the ring and place them upon yours and Korra's fingers, to seal the contract you have made for her."

Reaching over to the pillow, Asami took the rings into her hand. She then slid one of the bands carefully onto Korra's gloved finger, smiling as it fit snugly. She then handed the other ring to Korra, who placed the ring onto her own finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Asami Sato, married to Korra. You are now wife and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

The audience clapped more, as Asami reached towards Korra and lifted the pure white veil from her face, revealing her beaming, smiling face. Korra reached beneath Asami's veil, revealing the face of the woman she was now a wife to.

The two of them pulled each other close into a tender, passionate kiss, their mouths open just a little as they deeply shared this tender moment. Korra's arms moved around Asami's body as the bride deepened the kiss softly and sweetly. For the first kiss, it was a good one.

As Asami and Korra pulled away, the smiled happily at one another. The first union was done well, but they still had a bit to go for the ceremony. Neither of them minded though. The longer there were sharing this moment, here at the altar, the more memorable it felt.

"Now, the brides will be prepared for the union of Korra to Asami in the traditions of the water tribe."

A pair of bridesmaids walked up to the happy couple. Their veils and tiaras were removed and a pair of flowing, navy blue capes with markings similar to Korra's tattoos were placed on their shoulders. They looked very regal, Asami's cape working very well on her.

"Asami Sato, would you hold out your hand so the bride may take it?"

Grinning, Asami held out her arm, feeling as two hands then took it and Korra smiled brightly. First, she had been joined to Asami, now the beautiful CEO was now being made hers, at long last. She stared into Asami's eyes with tenderness and love.

"Korra, you come here today to be bonded to Asami Sato, to take her as your wife and for your souls and spirits to be joined as one until you part. Do you wish to become soulmates with her, to be connected in a bond that will last a lifetime?"

"I do," Korra replied, smiling softly.

"And do you, Asami, wish to become Korra's soulmate, to be wed to her and be at her side no matter what storms or blizzards may cross your path?"

"I do," agreed the bride, smiling proudly as she agreed to the terms of the arrangement.

A pair of beautiful necklaces were held out for the pair of them, symbols of their life bond in Korra's culture, their joining as a couple until the day they would die.

"Korra, please place the necklace of betrothal around the neck of your beloved and allow her to do the same so you may both be joined together."

Bowing down, Asami let Korra take one of the necklaces and place it around her neck, fastening it in place. It was quite soft, thankfully not choking her. Asami then did the same, taking the other necklace and fastening it around Korra's neck.

Korra smiled, looking at the woman who was now pledged as her soulmate. She could feel the spirit within her, Raava, reaching out and touching Asami's own soul, bridging the bond that had now been made between both of their hearts.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Avatar Korra, bonded to Asami Sato. You are now soulmates. You may now seal this bond with a kiss."

Needing no prompting, Korra then wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, giving her a second, deep, tender kiss. The crowd clapped and applauded as the two brides kissed one again. Asami sighed happily, allowing Korra to lead their kiss.

Then once again parted and smiled at one another, realising it was now time for the final union, one last rite before they were fully joined to one another. Asami had been waiting for this, as had Korra. Now the moment was finally here.

"And finally, the brides shall now be prepared to marry each other, taking their own vows of love and promise. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce them married to one another, may their love never been broken and their hearts remain pure and strong."

The bridesmaids returned, preparing the brides for their final union. Their capes were removed and replaced with accessories that suited them best. Korra was given a beautiful, flowing white cape with a hood, while Asami was given a longer, gorgeous veil that covered her face completely. The two brides then took each other's hands, ready to give their vows.

Asami stared at Korra through her veil, the young Avatar's skin practically glowing with joy. All the ceremonial stuff was done, now she just had to pledge her undying love and devotion to the woman of her dreams. It was all very simple now.

They held their hands tightly, Asami being the first to speak. "Korra... You weren't the first person I called a lover. You weren't the first person to show me the joys of romance, companionship and care. But you were the one I connected with the most. The one who I wanted so desperately to be with no matter the struggles both of us were facing. You are my one true love Korra... will you take me as your wife?"

Simply grinning, Korra responded simply. "I will."

Beaming, Korra cleared her throat, memorising the words she'd made in her head. She didn't want to screw up now, not for this part. This had to be perfect, be beautiful, be the kindest, most loving thing Asami had ever heard in her entire life. Finally, she began.

"Asami, I can remember meeting you... and being a gigantic, jealous jerk. You were a rich snob, you were kind of moody, but then you started warming up to me, wanting to be my friend. It took longer than I expected, but eventually, we became the best of friends. Then, after I lost my legs, I found myself at your side. When I was down at the south pole, I thought about you every single day. I didn't know what it was, until I realised it. I loved you, Asami. And no matter what happens, I will never be broken or hurt because I have you in my life. Will you take me as your wife?" She smiled, confidently.

The eyes of the fire nation girl widened in surprise under her veil, as she stared in awe and surprise at the kind words Korra had given her. There was only one thing she could truly say as she started to cry again, nodding profusely. "Yes... Yes, I will."

With the crowd making their final applause, Korra reached forward, tenderly lifting the veil again from Asami's face and smiling. Her face was red with blush, as she then lowered Korra's hood. They pulled each other close and kissed passionately, signalling their new marriage.

Closing her eyes, Korra slid her tongue a little into Asami's mouth, the Asian girl kissing her back so deeply and tenderly. They soon parted, hugging tightly as they turned to face their friends and families who had all come to cheer them on.

"I love you... my wife," Asami whispered, looking at Korra.

"And I love too," Korra responded, staring back. "My wife."

xXx

Many hours later, after their wedding reception, Korra and Asami were in the Hotel's bridal suite, kissing each other softly and passionately, wrapping their arms around one another. They were still dressed fully in their gowns, gloved hands stroked each other's skin.

Married at last and with nothing between them or against them, the two beautiful women were finally on their wedding night. Korra slid her tongue into Asami's mouth again, cupping her cheek as she made out with her beautiful new wife again.

Holding her closely and tightly, Korra stroked Asami's hair, feeling the soft texture of the raven-black hair between her fingers. Asami then pulled herself up, still kissing Korra and feeling her soft hair as well. She reached back, removing the Water Tribe girl's veil.

"I've waited my entire life for this," Asami smirked, pressing her lips to Korra's tightly again. "Let me make love to you, Korra. Let's do this together."

"Okay..." her wife breathed. "I'm ready, baby..."

"I know..." Asami said, her voice rising in pitch as she kissed Korra again, sliding her tongue deeper into her mouth. As the two made out again, Asami reached forward, removing the gloves on Korra's arms and feeling her toned flesh.

Korra then started to be dominant, finally pushing Asami beneath her. She watched her wife blush as she was beneath her now. There would be no holding back now. She then got down and pulled down the bodice of Asami's dress, cupping her breasts and squeezing them softly.

A light gasp came from Asami, so very used to being fondled in this manner. She looked at Korra, who was now licking her nipples. She giggled a little, before Korra kissed her with her tongue. Both women soon started to strip the other naked completely.

Eventually, the two were lying down on the bed in their underwear, with Asami on top of Korra, kissing her deeply as the darker-skinned girl was grabbing her rear tightly, squeezing it, pressing it. Moaning tenderly, Asami completely gave in.

Spreading her legs wide, Asami let Korra travel down her torso with a flurry of kisses, each one gently tickling her wife's skin. Eventually, the young Avatar had soon reached her lover's pelvis, smiling as she saw the hairy mound that lay in front of her.

So tender and wet, it made Korra lick her lips in anticipation. She and Asami had done this many times now, making sweet, tender love. This wedding night was no different, although there was a lot more passion floating in the air between the pair of them.

Darting close, Korra then kissed Asami's folds with her own lips, gently sliding her tongue inside of her new wife's body. The blushing bride moaned and Korra spread her own legs, allowing her wife to see how wet and wanting her rear was.

Feeling needy, Asami moved in close with her own lips, using her hands to push herself up a little and cling onto Korra's rear. She buried herself in her lover's own hairy wetness, tasting the moisture upon her lips and tongue as she entered her.

She grinned, seeing the beautiful pair of lips between Korra's firm cheeks. She then turned her attention to the Avatar's anal passage, gently sliding her tongue around the rim of her lover's hole. This made Korra moan greatly, feeling the surge of pleasure through her body.

Taking the advantage, Korra then soon doubled down on the pleasure she was giving in return to Asami. Her tongue gently caressed itself around the blooming flower of Asami's heat. Her tongue provided the water, the moisture for Asami's seeds to grow.

Both women started to race against each other, both of them eager to make the other climax first. Which one of them would share their first married orgasm? Well, both of them wanted to be the first, but they each wanted to give the honour to their respective wife as well.

Reaching out with her hand, Asami gently squeezed her own breast, adding to the pleasure she was getting from Korra's devouring of her folds. She bit her lip a little, pulling her head away from her lover's rear to take in a deep breath, before later returning to continue the deed.

The pleasure building between them grew greater by the second. The waves started to rise and fall in the hearts of both of them. Asami could feel she was the closest. Korra's great speed and reflexes always stimulated her greatly in times of heat.

Korra could sense this as well. She knew from the husky breathing that Asami would be the one to release first. It was quite fitting, in a way. She then licked Asami's clit softly, sending beautiful tingles up and down her wife's spinal collum.

Moaning more, Asami fully pulled away. She'd given up on this leg of the race, shutting her eyes and letting Korra's pleasuring take over. She breathed softly, trying her best to remain quiet. She opened her emerald eyes a little, seeing the gorgeous sight of Korra's rump in her face.

Knowing that Asami was nearly spent, the avatar then went in for the final surge of the race, one last sprint to the finish and then Asami would come. She could feel the wave rising in Asami's chest, the Fire nation girl ready for the orgasm.

Gasping, Asami finally came, shutting her eyes tightly as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her body pulsed as she could feel the stream of fluid escape from her pussy. She panted, relaxed and very satiated. She'd lost her married virginity to Korra, but the beautiful Asian girl would get her own back.

Just as Korra was getting off her, Asami tackled her down again, pushing her beneath her. She smirked for a moment, as she got down between Korra's legs and started eating her out. The Avatar gave in completely, still wet from the previous intercourse.

Korra smiled, relaxed as she became the bottom, Asami topping her. There was never a usual pattern to their positions. Sometimes Korra would be on top, then Asami would be on top, then there were times when they'd be lying next to each other.

Asami continued to return the favour Korra had done for her, flicking the small bean that was Korra's clit. Her hands stroked the channels of Korra's abdomen, feeling the toned flesh through her nerves. The Avatar sighed, biting her lip as the tongue of Mrs Sato slid deeper.

Using her fingers, the Fire Nation girl spread her lover's pussy wider and she tasted her deeper. The salty taste she felt reminded her of the cold oceans where her new wife was from and the scent from her fluids was completely intoxicating.

Gasping, Korra could feel the orgasm slowly building within her. She was almost fit to burst now, feeling the pleasure rise and fall between her legs. Her crest rose as she let the wave roll over her gently, her orgasm brief and gentle.

But Asami kept eating and Korra came again a few moments later, this time a little harder. "Asami..." She sighed, letting the fluid flow. Asami was the one to lick it up, sharing it on Korra's lips. Cuddling her wife close and tasting the juice on her, Korra's fingers travelled down below.

Asami was now the one being pleasured again, her wife's strong, womanly fingers kneading her skin and very wet labia. The opening of her flower was wide open, her petals being stroked softly and gently. The pleasure was divine for her, especially from Korra and her muscular touch.

Moaning more, Asami could feel the tables turned, in her favour, as she gave into the pleasure she was getting from Korra. The Avatar turned dominant, pulling her close and staring at her with glowing white, Avatar-state eyes. She was fully in control of her.

The fingers continued to work their magic, Korra using a little of her waterbending on her lover's insides to make the sensation feel all the sweeter. The small ball of water, travelling inside of Asami's canal, made so many waves of pleasure flow through her.

Staring back, Asami breathed huskily, moans being woven into every breath she took. She loved this truly, the pure devotion that her wife was giving her, the great pressure and pleasure that was titillating her erogenous zones.

Finally, the fingers had done their deed, Asami releasing her juices into Korra's fingers. She gasped, clenching her hips tightly together. Moaning, she looked at Korra and gave her wife a passionate kiss. When she the orgasm was over, she pulled apart.

"This... is the best night of my life," Korra admitted, as she touched heads with Asami and smiled, purring a little as the Asian girl softly kissed her. "You still up for another round."

"One last one..." her wife expressed. "I wanna get fucked as hard as I can get. I know you won't disappoint me, darling."

"Oh, I won't," The Water Tribe girl responded with a smirk.

Lying Asami down next to her, Korra spread her legs apart, gently letting herself slide between the gap between their bodies. As their folds gently touched one another and their legs coiled like a strange, fleshy serpent, Korra and Asami linked fingers.

Giving Korra a simple nod, Asami let her wife know that she was ready for this. The two of them started to grind together on the bed, as hard as they could. Fold rubbing against leg and labia alike. Both women held each other's hands tightly, still moaning into the pleasure.

Working against her rather tired wife as hard as she could, Korra watched as Asami's face contorted into an expression of lust and elation. The pair of them could feel their bodies aching a little, the final of their orgasms ready to burst.

Pressing deeper against each other, the Avatar and her wife thought back to how beautiful the day had been. Their dresses, the ceremony, everything had gone so perfect for them, and now they were having the most passionate night of their lives.

Korra was the one who started to fell her orgasm grow the first. She gasped, breathing in deeper as the orgasm first rose within her. Asami was near as well, both of them quickly pulling out of their current postion and sliding up against the other.

As Asami clung tightly to Korra, grinding herself on her wife's leg, she cried out among her moans. "Korra... I LOVE YOU!" She screamed, before the orgasm overtook them. Both girls cried and sighed in elation as their final climax shook them to their core.

Falling onto the bed, Korra found herself with the satiated and exhausted Asami snuggled in her arms. She looked at the necklaces and rings she and her wife now wore, symbols of an eternal bond. That bond was consummated now, truly complete in Korra's eyes.

Snuggling her wife with soft care, Asami hummed, resting her head on Korra's shoulder. "Today... has been the best day of my life. I... I can't believe this isn't a dream..." She cried a little, shedding a few tears.

Korra smirked. "It's alright, Baby. You can cry all the happy tears you want. I'm here for you." She kissed her softly. "Always."

xXx

**Author's note:** At long last, I posted another Korrasami wedding! This one is kinda special though. Basically, a big arse while ago, probably over a year, my Tumblr buddy thefingerfuckingfemalefury aka Sammie sent me in some fic prompts. I did most of them, but not the Korrasami wedding... until now! So yeah Sammie, this is my present to you.

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed my fic offerings this week and tonight and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
